Trying It Out
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Magnum Jackknife has been working hard on her project lately with only breaks to get a recharge and some energon. The last vehicle for it has been hooked up and all the weapons are in place. The sound of silence now descends over her lab, at least for now until she's ready to take it on one last test run. Magnum enters the Barracks, still in his Robot mode for a change. "Hey Jackknife." Magnum says with a wave. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. How are you doing?" Magnum doesn't get too close as he's not sure if he's surprised Jackknife or not. Jackknife is leaning against the project, her armor smeared here and there with grease, grime, and such. She smiles to the greeting, "Good cycle Magnum. Doing great thanks for asking and you aren't interrupting anything." she assures. Magnum replies, "Good cycle to you too. Looks like you've been busy with your project. I do hope you've been able to take this time to relax a little instead of working. I've been busy with construction duties as a cargo hauler. I sent out a transmission a few cycles ago, hoping to make the most out of the lull in Decepticon activity." Jackknife shakes her head a bit as she pushes off the vehicle and moves toward you, "Actually I took the lull in Con activity to work on this with just a little rest. No relaxing until just now actually." she notes, cocking her head slightly she eyes that cannon. "So what brings you by?" "Just came by to see how you were doing, really." Magnum replies with a smile. "I'm off construction shift for now.. But it looks like you need a break more then I do." Magnum isn't really trying to show off his cannon weapon, it's just there. Jackknife looks back toward your optics at your words, "Why thank you for doing so. Come if you like, I don't bite." she notes with a smile. "Would you like to jump up on this thing and see how it operates?" she asks. Magnum grins and approaches Jackknife. "I sure would!" Magnum replies with excitement and hops on the turret as Jackknife invites him to. "I suppose you better tell me how to operate this thing before I get carried away. I would hate to bring you or anyone else unnecessary harm." Jackknife waits for you to get on board first, then gets on herself. She steps around you to show you the controls. "Well this is the lead vehicle where you drive the rest of the connecting vehicles from.. it also controls the force field array." she points that out. Magnum looks on as Jackknife shows him the controls. "What systems are currently operational?" Magnum makes room as Jackknife joins him in the lead vehicle. "With this system being so mobile, we can bring it's defensive power wherever it may be needed. Looking good so far." Jackknife replies, "They all are now. Weapons, force field, engine that powers it all. Everything works." she shows you how to start it up, the vehicle vibrating under our feet. "It's a simple drive really, just point it the way you want to go." she demonstrates and the treads power the beast forward. Magnum nods in response, "Good to hear that. You want to take it out on a test drive now?" Magnum asks, wanting to go out on a ride with Jackknife. "Could be fun in addition to testing out the system." Magnum turns his head and smiles, with an open palm motioning towards the open road. Jackknife nods, "I need to anyway, so why not. Take the controls, see if you like how it responds." she says, stepping off to the side, "I'll hop into a vehicle behind to show the laser turret capacity." "Got it." Magnum replies, as he waits for Jackknife to exit the driver's seat. Magnum keeps his optics trained behind to watch Jackknife get settled in. Once she does, Magnum turns his optics forward to the open road. "Want me to take it easy, or do you want to drive it like I mean it?" Magnum asks this with a hint of humor in his voice, smiling, although his smile is invisible to the femme. Jackknife jumps into the vehicle behind and then says, "Drive the slag out of it Magnum. It'll need that sort of test anyway to see how it operates under conditions that would be close to battle." Magnum understands, and is kind of excited to drive Jackknife's latest invention. "Right, best to train as we fight." Magnum steps on the accelerator, pushing the lever all the way open to test its acceleration speed. As the engine revs up, the vehicle lurches forward and quickly builds speed thanks to Magnum's lead foot. Jackknife hangs onto the laser turret, powering it up for a show of its firepower once we find something for her to aim toward. Meanwhile the machine and its componeants powers down the hall to exterior of Iacon. "Let's see how tight of a circle she makes Magnum." she yells over the din of the engine and the treads. "Right!" Magnum yells in return, taking a bank towards a well-known training track. There's plenty there to both shoot at as well as maneuver around or through. In addition, there's plenty of open space for him to make that circle Jackknife wants him to pull. "I'm headed to the training track!" Magnum wishes now that the vehicle had an on-board communication system. He'll mention that to the femme once the test drive is done. Jackknife nods and waits for the training track to come into view, then looks for something and aims the turret toward a pile of debris. She takes a shot at it, the turret hums as it shoots off a short laser burst. The debris vaporizes entirely. She looks to see how the vehicle is handling the circling now. You paged Magnum with 'shouldn't' You paged Magnum with 'the treads keep that minimal really' You paged Magnum with 'think of it i like a tank' Magnum first takes the vehicle to the large, open pavement area. He spins the wheel around hard, turning as tight of a circle as he can, the trailing vehicles follow as Magnum completes the circle. Magnum throttles down the accelerator just a bit to take on the serpentine obstacles, now steering the vehicle left and right alternatively, like slalom. Jackknife watches how it performs from her vantage point, looking down the length of the train of hooked up vehicles. She nods in approval. So far so good. No tipping or leaning. Nice and steady really. She yells over the noise, "Stop in a circle formation a moment please so I can fire off a round." After exiting the slalom, Magnum drives the vehicle around and brings it back to a circle formation, slowing down to a stop. "Hey Jackknife! Any thought of putting comms in?" Magnum yells back to the femme, just so his voice carries over the length of the cars. Magnum turns his optics to the target and the turret Jackknife is manning, to see the strength of the weapons. Jackknife nods, "That comes next!" she shouts back, then takes aim with the second laser turret again to shoot at a few more piles. She jumps to the next vehicle to test out those two turrets. Both shoot with no issues. Then on back another vehicle. And so it goes until she's in the last one which is directly in front of the lead vehicle since the whole thing is in a circle. Firing off those she smiles to you, "Okay take her back home!" Magnum returns Jackknife's smile and nods at her. "No problem. " Magnum is kind of itching to use his cannon on one of those targets, but doesn't "Any weapons on this lead car?" Magnum asks, wondering if the lead car has any weapons to defend the convoy from the front. Jackknife shakes her head, and waits to speak until we have returned to the lab and you have shut down the vehicle. No use shouting over all those vehicles and the din of engine and treads. Magnum spins the wheels and eases on the accelerator, taking it easy on the drive back to Iacon. Soon enough, the tracked vehicle wheels its way back to Jackknife's workshop. Magnum hits the brakes as he rolls in, parking it where he took off from. Magnum dismounts the vehicle, and moves to offer you an extended hand so you may dismount as well. "Looks like it's working well so far. The comms are a good idea, and maybe you might want to add a weapon to the lead car." Jackknife accepts your hand with a smile, stepping down out of the last vehicle. "She performed very well, I'm quite happy. Hopefully she'll pass muster with Ironhide." she gives your hand a little squeeze before releasing it. "I'll put in comms for it. As for a weapon in the lead car, I'll see if I can put in some laser rifles." Magnum smiles as Jackknife squeezes his hand, "I am confident this vehicle will provide an extra layer of security for the citizens of Iacon. Is the drive system located in the front vehicle? That is why I brought up the additional weapon.. But then again, a Mech could always use their own." Magnum smiles tilts his head to his cannon. Jackknife smiles to your words, then glances down at the smudge on the armor, she shakes her head a bit, then replies, "Yes the main drive is in the lead vehicle. The force field comes out of there as well. I put extra armor on the lead vehicle to help protect it and its driver, but I'll certainly put in laser protection too." then she glances at that cannon, "True." she replies. You paged Magnum with 'smirk' Magnum also glances to the grease smudge on Jackknife's armor, "Could probably use a wash. Why don't you go take care of yourself?" Magnum asks, before finally adding a click later, "Could probably use the relaxation too. You've been hard at work lately, and all work and no play make a dull Mech. Or femme, in your case." Magnum laughs heartily at his joke, though he's mostly all about work too. He doesn't get too much opportunity for 'fun'. Jackknife hmms to that and nods, "I could indeed." she agrees, cocking her head a bit as she looks at your face, into you optics. "Could join me if you wanted." she states softly, then turns to head out of the lab, "Maybe join me in a drink at the Red Guardian?" she asks. Magnum has no idea what to make of such an invitation. Magnum appears to be in a stupor, his neural processor trying to decide on the course of action. He appears a bit flustered at Jackknife's suggestion to hit the wash racks, but supposes he could go for the Red Guardian. After all, he can just keep his frequency tuned to the emergency signal of incoming Decepticons. Pulling guard at the Edge of the Dome gets boring. "Sure, see you at the Red Guardian." Jackknife nods her head to that and heads toward the wash racks to rid of the grease and grims her armor collected. It's a swift wash since it wasn't a great deal of either on her, just enough to be a visual distraction. She soon walks into the Red Guardian, looking for you. Magnum is already seated at a table in the Red Guardian, Magnum motions Jackknife over with a wave, "Hey, that didn't take long. Feel better?" No enerhol is seen in the Mech's hands yet, as it appears he's been waiting for you to join him. "Truth be told, I am kind of worried that I am not at the Edge of the Dome, ensuring the safety of the citizens and my fellow Autobots. I must remain vigilant and tuned into the security grid." Magnum remains tuned in and wired to his duties... Jackknife waves back and takes a seat next to you. She nods, "Much, thank you." then a soft hmm, "They'll cope without you a short while Magnum. After all Ironhide is head of security, he won't anyone shirk their guard duty." she reaches over to pat your shoulder, "So you take your own advice and relax." Magnum nods, "Yeah. I suppose I should. But as I idle, I feel as though my time should be better spent upon more constructive things then drinks. There's always construction or upgrades, especially now more than ever." Magnum lets out a sigh as he realizes he's right to relax, and clicks off the security grid's net. A visible relaxation is seen in Magnum's shoulders and posture. "I could go for an Ener-beer or something. Want one?" Jackknife hmms softly to your words, "And spending time with another Autobot just getting to know them isn't time well spent?" she asks curiously, then a nod, "That'd be lovely, thank you." she waves down a waitbot to come over to their table. There is truth to Jackknife's words. Getting to know his fellow Autobot is truly indeed time well spent, as that enables greater cohesion and trust in his fellow warriors. "It is indeed time well spent." Magnum nods in agreement. The waitbot arrives at the table and Magnum orders a simple Ener-beer. It's probably been ages since Magnum's had one, and as it's cracked open, Magnum resists the urge to take a drink just yet. Instead, Magnum asks, "What would you like?" as he turns his optics and head towards hers. Jackknife looks to the waitbot, "Enerbeer for me too. Thank you." The bot dispenses it on the spot and hands it off to her, she opens it up and looks to you, "So shall we have a toast.. say to friendship?" she asks. Magnum gives the waitbot credits for both drinks without even hesitating. He raises his ener-beer towards Jackknife, with a nod. "Yes. To friendship." Magnum replies with a smile. "May it be long and prosperous." After the toast, Magnum takes a drink of his Enerbeer, enjoying the smooth taste. Jackknife taps her beer against yours gently, then takes a sip of it. She studies you a few moments, then asks. "Been an Autobot long?" Magnum nods in response to Jackknife's question. "That's one way to put it. I have been in service nearly as long as an old friend of mine. I've worked with him to combat the Decepticon threat for many years. Recently I returned from retirement after realizing the threat was worse than ever. I could not sit idly by and allow my fellow Autobots to fight alone. So I rejoined the fight." Jackknife ahs softly to that and takes another sip of her beer before setting the can down in front of her. "So you always had that cannon?" she asks curiously, "It is a lovely piece." Magnum is kind of surprised Jackknife didn't want to know the name of his friend, his military experience, accolades, awards, or his loss of rank. Taking another swig of his ener-beer, Magnum replies, "I was retrofitted with this weapon when I joined the cause. It is one of the few that is compatible with my hover platform form as when I transform, it can swivel 360 degrees and raise or tilt to change trajectory on the fly. And thank you for your compliment. I should say the same for yourself." Jackknife smiles a bit to that, "You are welcome. Maybe some cycle you will show me it in action." she notes softly, fingers idly stroking the can in front of her. "For me?" she asks, not sure what you are complimenting as she has no visible weaponry like you bear. Magnum laughs softly as you ask "for me". Magnum doesn't reveal the answer to your question, instead indicating: "I could have fired it at the target when we were out earlier. But it is getting late now, and I should recharge." Jackknife inclines her head, "Yes you could have... and I understand. Been a long cycle for me as well. A good recharge after a enerbeer and a conversation sounds like a good end to the cycle." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs